Yasu's light
by darkrae93
Summary: A spunky girl has caught Yasu's attention, but what is it that she is hiding? (Takes place after the final episode of the show, Spoiler warning. Rated M for implied content.)
1. Midnight Blue

It was 9:00pm and the stars were shining bright over Tokyo. A group of friends was sitting around a table in a large apartment. The person who lived in this apartment was a woman in her mid twenties. She had shoulder length brown hair and brown eyes. She was dressed in a pink, knee length dress with a sweetheart neck line. Her name was Nana Komatsu but everyone called her Hachi. This name was given to her by another friends who shared the name Nana.

Sitting across from Hachi was a tall man with a shaved head and dark sunglasses. He was dressed in a black suit with a dark red tie. He had several piercing in each ear. Hidden behind his sunglasses were deep brown eyes. His name was Yasushi Takagi but most commonly called Yasu by all of his friends.

Sitting beside Yasu was a younger man with spikey blond hair and dark brown eyes. He too had many piercings in his ears. He was dressed in dark blue jeans and a black button up shirt with the top two buttons undone. His name was Nobuo Terashima, called Nobu by his friends.

Lastly sitting beside Hachi was the youngest of the group. He had ear length Blondie hair and blue eyes. He was dressed in black jeans and a button up white shirt. His name was Shinichi Okazaki, called Shin by all of his friends.

"So Yasu has Miu tried to get back together yet?" Shin asked bluntly, knowing that the two had broken up almost a month ago.

"No, the break up was mutual, neither of us intend on getting back together." Yasu responded. The two had simply drifted apart, realizing that their relationship was that of convenience rather than romance or love. It was a nice but bland relationship.

"Hey Mommy! The police are outside!" A little girl with black pigtails came running out of the back room, dressed in a ankle length pink nightgown with long sleeves. The lights and sirens having woken the sleeping little girl.

Hachi got up and picked the little girl up looking out the window to see three police cars parked outside the building with their lights on.

"Oh my I wonder what is going on." Hachi thought out loud as she held her daughter close to her.

"Can we go see?! Can we go see?!" The little girl asked looking at Hachi. The little girl looking much like her father spoke with her mother's sense of curiosity.

"I'm curious too." Shin got up from his seat and walked out the front door.

"Okay but you are not leaving my sight Satsuki." Hachi held Satsuki and followed the three men out of the apartment and down the flight of stairs to see a man with messy black hair and dark eyes being held against a wall, his arms behind his back, being placed in handcuffs.

The officer placing the handcuffs was a man with short, well maintained black hair.

Stepping out of the apartment was a woman with black hair that went down to just under her shoulder blades, and when the light hit it streaks of midnight blue could be seen. She was dressed in a pair of tight black pants and a red v-neck tank top under a black blazer which had a single button under her slightly above average sized breasts. She had on a pair of black boots on. She had five piercings in her left ear and three in her right ear. Her eyes were a stunning ocean blue shade. Her skin was smooth and pale. Her reddish lips were curved into a small smile.

"Tazo Otawa you are under arrest for breaking and entering, you have the right to remain silent anything you say can and will be held against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney." The woman spoke as the male officer then escorted the man down the stairs.

The woman then noticed the small group standing beside the staircase as they were watching what was going on. "Oh hello, sorry for the disturbance." She smiled lightly at the group, "I am detective Masako Murai. With the Tokyo police department." Masako reached into the pocket of her blazer and pulled out a shiny gold badge.

"Hello detective Murai, what happened?" Hachi asked, surprised to see one of her neighbors under arrest. She figured that this building was safe secure.

Little Satsuki was busy staring at the shiny badge the woman was holding as the officer placed it back into her blazer.

"There was a string of robberies in the neighborhood, both homes and businesses and a business' security cameras caught man matching this man on camera so he is going to be questioned at the police station." Masako knew that she could not say that the man was guilty until he was proven guilty. "But I must be going, have a good night." Masako smiled before walking downstairs to catch up with the other officers.

"Man she could arrest me anytime." Shin smirked and nudged Yasu who did not dignify that statement with a response.

"Mommy she was pretty, can I be like her when I grow up?" Satsuki looked up at her mother.

"No honey that job is way to dangerous for you." Hachi explained as she began to lead the group upstairs now that the excitement was over.

"She was pretty hot though." Shin added once again as the group entered Hachi's apartment once again.

"She looks about our age, most detectives are much older." Nobu pointed out.

"That is true, now Satsuki go back to bed, its late." Hachi placed Satsuki down after closing the apartment door.

Satsuki let out a light nodding and walking back to her bedroom all of the excitement of the night had worn the small child out.

"She has been in the law office a few times to deliver evidence and speak with a few of the lawyers." Yasu explained as he sat back down by the window.

"So you called dibs?" Shin chuckled.

Yasu simply shook his head, he had barely had any interaction with Masako. All he knew about her was the fact that she handled a lot of the paperwork.

"Shin cut it out." Hachi sighed, feeling bad that he was teasing Yasu, though everyone knew Yasu could simply step on Shin. Yasu was by far the tallest of the group.

Shin simply shrugged his shoulders. "I'm just trying to help the guy move on after breaking up with Miu."

"Thank you Shin, but really, I am fine." Yasu spoke as he took a sip on his beer.


	2. A Date?

A week had passed since the arrest of Hachi's neighbor. Masako was walking down the city sidewalk. She was dressed in a black skirt that stopped just above her knee. She had on a black v-neck tank top. She was carrying her black blazer jacket. She had on a pair of black high heels. She was on her way home, her day at work finally over. They had all the paperwork and evidence they needed for the robber. The rest of the case was up for the judge and jury to decide. She had so much on her mind, thinking of all the cases she was occupied with. She was thinking about everything when suddenly she felt herself bump into something.

She looked up. "Oh sorry, excuse me, I wasn't watching where I was going." She looked up at the man who was taller than she was. She recognized the man from last week at the apartment.

It was Yasu who too was tired after a long day at the law office. "It's alright, I was not paying attention either. You are the detective from last week right?"

"Oh yes, call me Masako." Masako reintroduced herself.

"I'm Yasu." Yasu replied.

"You work at the law office down the block don't you?" Masako thought Yasu looked familiar somehow.

"Yes I'm a paralegal there." Yasu explained, kind of surprised that she recognized him since they had no direct interaction. "Heading home?"

"Yea, just finished my shift. You?" Masako smiled softly.

"Same. Would you like to grab a drink?" Yasu asked, Masako seemed nice and was pretty cute. Yasu figured that it would be nice to get to know her.

"Oh sure. That sounds nice." Masako had not been out to drink with anyone in over a month.

Yasu nodded as he led the way across the street and into a small bar. It was a pub style with dark hardwood floors and dark blue walls. The bar extended along the back wall. It was made of dark oak with a few black metal accents. Each barstool was lined with midnight blue leather.

Yasu approached the bar and pulled out two seats, one for Masako and the other for himself.

Masako gave a nod of thanks before placing her jacket over the back of the seat. She then sat down. Yasu sat down and ordered two beers.

"So do you ever miss the fame of being a famous drummer?" Masako recognized Yasu also as the drummer of one of her favorite bands Black Stones, also known as BLAST. She remembered how fast the band rose and then fell after the lead singer disappeared.

"Sometimes but I do like my job now...being a detective must be interesting." Yasu spoke as the bartender placed two beers in front of the two.

"Every day is different, so you do not know what to expect. However most guys don't take me serious since I am a woman." Masako shrugged before taking a sip of her beer.

"You live around here?" Yasu asked.

"Yea I live in a condo down the block. I grew up in northern Japan till I entered the police Academy when I turned 18. What about you?" Masako gazed at Yasu.

"Well i grew up in an orphanage where I met Ren, part of the reason BLAST ever came to be. He was like a brother to me, even after I was adopted by the Takagi family." Yasu explained.

Masako found it saddening to hear that Yasu grew up in an orphanage. She lived with her loving family and could not imagine what life could have been like in the orphanage.

"Your work as a drummer was phenomenal, I don't mean to sound like a fan-girl but you were always my favorite in the band." Masako smiled before finishing her beer and placed the bottle down.

Yasu gave a small smile, looking over at Masako through his sunglasses.

Masako was really enjoying herself. She had not been on a date in so long. Yasu was a very relaxed and interesting guy. She looked up at the clock and saw it was getting late. "I should get home it is getting late."

"I'll walk you home." Yasu knew that it was getting pretty dark, even though Masako could handle herself, he felt it was the gentlemanly thing to do.

"Sure." Masako stood up, putting her blazer on as Yasu placed money on the bar table and walking out with Masako.

Masako led the way down the block until they heard a familiar voice.

"Hey baldy!" The voice called.

Yasu and Masako stopped, Yasu letting out a sigh before turning around, knowing exactly who it was.

The two saw Shin and Nobu walking down the sidewalk.

"Hey guys what are you up to?" Shin asked curiously, a grin on his face.

"Nothing, just walking Masako home." Yasu replied, not attempting to hide anything.

"You two have a nice night?" Nobu smiled.

"Yes, it was quite relaxing." Masako smiled.

"Well we won't keep you." Nobu nudged Shin who regretfully nodded as the two turned around and began to walk away.

"That was Shin, and Nobu, Nobu had the spiked hair." Yasu spoke as the two continued walking.

"Shin looks a little different than he did when you were band mates." Masako remembered that Shin was known for his blue hair, but now went with blonde hair.

"Yea but he is still as mature as he was then." Yasu rolled his eyes behind his sunglasses. Shin was wise for his age back in the day, but still had that teenage rebellious spirit.

The two approached a small cluster of condos. Masako stopped in front of the condo labeled 25. The condos were all brick, matching the brick buildings around the area. The windows were large with white framing. The door was a deep maroon shade.

"Thank you for the nice night Yasu. I haven't really had much time to be social lately. Crime rate has kept me quite busy lately." Masako gave a small smile.

"No problem, we may have to do it again sometime." Yasu nodded.

Masako nodded "Sometime soon." She handed Yasu a small piece of paper with her phone number on it before slipping inside her home with a smile.


	3. The Photos

"So we finally get to meet her as a civilian?" Hachi chuckled teasingly, excited to spend time with her friends since she was able to get a babysitter to watch Sachiko.

Yasu nodded as the group of friends sat down in a booth at a small club called _Dansu_. The club had dark blue carpet where the booths were and a black concrete dance floor. The walls were painted a dark blue, the same shade as the carpeting. The booths were a black fake leather material with dark wooden tables.

"Yasu always gets the babes." Shin teased.

Yasu glared over at shin only to look up upon hearing high heels approaching. It was Masako, dressed in a black knee length, form-fitting, dress. The dress had a v-neck lined with silver studs.

"Sorry I'm late, paperwork took longer than usual." Masako slid in next to Yasu with a smile.

"Don't worry about it, we just got here ourselves." Hachi smiled. "I love your dress."

"Thanks, I've had this forever but never get to wear it." Masako chuckled lightly. "So you all know my name, I know the BLAST members but I'm afraid I haven't learned yours." Masako looked over at Hachi.

"Oh, my name is Nana, but the group calls me Hachi, its a nickname that just kinda stuck." Hachi giggled. Hachi suddenly stood up "Oh I love this song! Let's go dance!"

Masako nodded and got up as well.

"You girls go ahead, we'll order drinks." Yasu gave a small smile.

Masako and Hachi walked out to the dance floor and began to dance together to the fast paced music.

"You two seem to be getting along well." Nobu smiled at Yasu.

Yasu nodded. "We don't get to spend a lot of time together due to our work schedules but she is really laid back." Yasu explained. The two had been on a few dates, mostly at bars, talking and drinking a bit together.

The three guys looked up upon hearing Hachi yelp in surprise. Three men were standing around Hachi and Masako. The first had ear length black hair and was dressed in black jeans and a button up black shirt. Second was a man with short bleach blonde hair wearing black dress paints and a white button up shirt. Lastly was a man with short black, spiked hair dressed in black pants and a button up black shirt with a red tie.

Masako stepped between Hachi and the men.

"You know that is harassment right?" Masako smirked sarcastically crossing her arms across her chest.

The three men laughed. "I don't think you know who we are little lady." The longer haired man smirked, sending a chill down the spines of both girls.

"We own this entire block, we would be more than happy to show you girls a good time tonight." The blonde chuckled and attempted to grab Masako's behind.

Masako grabbed the man's wrist and twisted it, hard.

"Ah let go of my arm!" The man shouted in pain.

"Back off before I arrest the three of you." Masako growled before pushing the man away, letting go of his arm in the process.

"Bitch..." The blonde snapped, rubbing his wrist.

"Come on boys, lets go find some girls who actually want to have a good time." The longer haired man turned and walked away with the other two, like dogs with their tail between their legs.

"Wow Masako that was awesome." Hachi smiled brightly.

"You ladies alright over here?" Yasu walked over, not ever feeling the need to worry since Masako had a calm demeanor on her face through the entire altercation.

"Yea, just some lowlife dogs looking for trouble." Masako shrugged.

"Let's grab some drinks." Hachi smiled as the group returned to their booth. The group of friends drank and chatted for a while, about the band, about Nana's disappearance, and just life in general. The group stopped drinking a few hours into their stay since they each had to drive.

Hachi yawned "I should get home for the babysitter, it was nice hanging out guys." Hachi stood up after the group paid their tab.

"We'll walk you to your car." Shin smiled and slid out of the booth with Nobu.

"Goodnight guys." Masako smiled as the three walked out of the bar.

"I'll drive you home." Yasu offered.

"Okay." Masako smiled. Masako had walked since the bar was not too far from her home but figured it would be nice to get a ride home with Yasu.

Yasu and Masako walked out of the bar and got into his black Miata RX-7. Yasu started up the car and drove down the street.

"This car is really nice Yasu." Masako gave a soft smile.

"Thanks, I bought it a few years ago..." Yasu gave a faint smile as the pulled into a parking spot in front of Masako's condo.

"Goodnight Yasu, I had a great time." Masako unbuckled herself before leaning over and kissing Yasu on the cheek. She stepped out of the car giving a small wave before walking back into her home...

Yasu drove away from the condos to his home. As he arrived and opened his car door, the light revealed something on the floor by his right foot. He picked it up to see it was a tiny photo album, no larger than 2x3 inches. _Did Masako drop this? _He thought to himself before opening it to find it had three pages of photos.

The first showed a family, a woman with shoulder length black hair and green eyes, dressed in a purple ankle length dress. Standing beside her was a man with black hair, with hints of grey appearing. He was dressed in a black suit with a black tie. Standing in front of them were two young girls, the first slightly taller than the others with her black hair pulled into a ponytail. She had the deep ocean blue eyes and was dressed in a dark blue lacy dress. Standing beside her was a shorter, younger looking girl with shoulder length black hair and green eyes. She was dressed in a white frilly dress.

Yasu turned to the next page to see what appeared to be a portrait of a young woman, about 16 years old. She had long black hair and emerald green eyes. She was wearing a pink tank top under a white, thin jacket.

_She looks a lot like Masako...she never mentioned a sister..._Yasu thought to himself as he turned to the final page. It was a picture of a younger Masako who appeared to be 18 years old. Her hair was missing the blue streaks and she had several fewer piercings. She was with the same younger woman that was in the previous photo. Masako was dressed in black jeans and a black corset top while the other girl was dressed in a pink, knee length dress.

_I shouldn't be snooping..._Yasu closed the album and placed it into his jacket pocket before exiting his car and entering his own home for a nights rest...


	4. Sister

The next day Yasu left work and drove to Masako's home to return the album. He stepped out of his car and walked up the walkway to Masako's door. He rang the bell and soon after Masako answered.

"Yasu?" Masako was surprised to see him but stepped back and let him in before shutting the door. They were standing in a spacious living room with white walls and dark hardwood floors. She had a black couch against the back wall with an end table on either end. A small light shined from the ceiling. To the left was a small kitchen, and to the right was a hallway that led to her bedroom.

"You left this in my car last night." Yasu explained as he held out the tiny album.

"Oh thank you so much, I have been tearing my house apart looking for it..." Masako gently took the album into her hands.

"You never told me you had a sister." Yasu added.

A hint of sorrow appeared in Masako's eyes. "I...haven't seen her in years...Her name is Masumi"

"Oh?" Yasu peered through his sunglasses, wondering why Masako looked so sad.

"Yea...She's two years younger than I am, so we were very close. When I was 18 and she had just turned 16 a few weeks prior. It was just after dinner when Masumi came into my room, with the biggest smile on her face. She was going out with some friends to celebrate the end of the school year. Nothing too fancy, just dinner and dancing at a teen club. It was one that was in the city not too far from our town. My father was okay with it since Masumi's friend Kana's older brother Yamo was going to be looking after the girls. Kana's father was close friends with our father so it made things easier for father to trust his son. Anyway...She left when Yamo and the others picked her up...we never saw her after that...The police arrived at our home around midnight, by then my mother was in tear, worried because my sister wasn't home yet. The police said that they found Yamo dead on the sidewalk with a single gunshot wound, bruised knuckled, slashed face...the girls were nowhere to be seen..." Masako looked down at the picture of her sister.

"Masako..." Yasu placed an arm around Masako.

"That is why I became a detective...to find my sister...The police have called it a cold case but I just know she is out there somewhere..." Masako closed the photo album. "I owe it to my parents...the parents of my sister's friends...to Yamo who gave his life trying to protect them..."

"I'm sure she is out there." Yasu reassured her.

"I've narrowed it down to two gang groups...The Hebi or the Kuori Mizu...Both groups are currently fighting for control in the human trafficking in Japan...I know the odds are slim to none in finding any of them but I have to try..." Masako heard her phone buzz on the end table beside her couch.

Masako walked over and looked at her phone to see an email. She opened it and read it...

_Informant wants to meet in_ _Oaka Park at Noon._

_ -Chief_

"Yasu I have to go. We have an undercover in Kuroi Mizu who has some information on their human trafficking." Masako kissed Yasu on the cheek before rushing out the front door...

Masako drove down to Osaka park dressed in plain clothes, a black skirt and a black tank top with black high heels. She stepped out of her car and began walking down the concrete path. It was rather quiet this time of day, most people preferred to come later in the day as the sun sets. Masako walked as though she were just passing through the park until she reached a bushy area where a man dressed in all black stood. Masako walked over to see the man had blonde hair. It was the same man from the bar last night.

"I'm lucky you didn't break my wrist last night." The man chuckled quietly.

"Riro, you and I both know if I wanted to your wrist would be broken. Now what info do you have." Masako peered around to be sure Riro's cover would not be blown.

"I found out that the leader Hajen, likes to keep the pretty girls he finds for himself and family...only a few have been sold out of the country. I got photos of the two girls he has, I'll let you know if I get more." Riro reached into his pocket and pulled out a small white envelope and handed it to Masako. "Do not open it until you get to the station." Riro turned and walked away.

Masako turned and walked out of the park and into her car. She felt the urge to open the envelope but placed it on the passenger seat and drove to the police station. As she got out of the car she grabbed the envelope and walked upstairs to the chief's office. He was an older man in his fifties with white hair. He was dressed in a dark blue suit with black shoes.

"Mr. Ayata, Riro has some pictures of the girls that are believed to be part of the human trafficking ring, apparently the gang leader likes to hang on to the ones he finds the prettiest for himself, family and business trade." Masako handed the envelope to Mr. Ayata who opened it, looking at the photos, he placed them down on his desk. The first was a blonde girl who seemed sickly thin with blue, bloodshot eyes dressed in a black miniskirt and black bra. Second was a girl with long black hair and green, sad eyes. She was dressed in the same outfit, a black miniskirt and black bra. Both girls had several bruises on their arms. The photo appeared to be taken as the girls were cleaning a bedroom.

Masako's eyes widened upon seeing the second photo. "That's Masumi!"

Mr. Ayato stood up from his desk. "Masako go home."

"What?!" Masako shouted. "This is my sister I have to-"

"That is the issue, you are too emotionally involved in this case. I shouldn't have even let you investigate this group given your family past. But now that it is confirmed that your sister is in the hands of these men, I can no longer have you be on this case." Mr. Ayata explained.

"You can't do this!" Masako shouted.

"Enough! You are off the case starting now, let us take over and we will get your sister back." Mr. Ayata turned his back to Masako, signaling that the conversation was over.

Masako stormed out of the office and back to her car, speeding home to vent her anger...


	5. Undercover

That night Masako could not sleep. She could only think about her sister, all these years and she had been in Japan the entire time...

As morning came Masako woke up and climbed out of bed. _I don't care...my sister needs me..._ She changed into black pants and a black button up blouse. She put on a pair of black sneakers and opened her front door to leave only to see Yasu standing there.

"Oh Yasu, what are you doing here?" Masako was surprised to see Yasu on her doorstep first thing in the morning.

"Your boss called me...he was worried that you were going to do something rash." Yasu glanced at Masako through his sunglasses.

"Yasu..I have to go...I can't just sit at home waiting for the police to do something...it could take weeks before everything is in order so that they can arrest him. By then my sister could be moved or dead." Masako explained begging him to understand.

Yasu felt conflicted but slowly stepped out of her way. "Don't get yourself hurt okay..."

"Thank you Yasu. Please give this to the captain..." Masako handed her badge to Yasu before she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. She then rushed to her car and drove away.

_Can I really just let her go..._ Yasu thought to himself, his usual protective nature flowing over him..._I should give this to her boss...atl east then they will send someone to assist her..._ Yasu climbed into his car and began driving to Masako's work.

Twenty minutes later Masako found herself parked a block away from the house where her sister was being held. She changed into a black mini dress and applied a little make up on to make herself look homeless. _If they like weak girls I have to look the part..._ Masako slipped on a pair of high heels before exiting the car. She made her way down the rough sidewalk and up to a large mansion. The walls were made of a dark grey stone and every window was covered by a curtain from the inside. She gently knocked on the door.

A tall, muscular man opened the door. He had a shaved head and a scar across his left eye. His eyes were a dull grey shade. He was dressed in torn jeans and a white tank top. He gave off the strong scent of cigarettes.

The man smirked looking an Masako up and down. "How can I help you pretty lady..."

"I-I heard that this was a place where I could find some work...I have been on my own for about a year and I ran out of money. I need work, I'll do anything." Masako played up the innocent, naive girl role quite well.

"I'm sure the boss could find you some very nice...work." The man motioned Masako inside. She entered to see a large living space with antique couches and a large television set.

"Your boss has a very nice home." Masako complimented as the man led her up the spiral stairs.

"He does quite well in his line of work." The man knocked on a bedroom door.

"What?" A rough voice sounded from the other side of the door.

"Sorry boss but a fine young lady has come to our door looking for some work..." The man had a sinister tone to his voice.

The door opened and a heavy set man with well maintained black hair stood. He smirked and licked his lips. "Mmm. Very nice to meet such a well endowed beauty such as yourself..."

Masako could sense him staring at her chest. "S-sir you are too kind."

"Sai why don't you...help her file the appropriate documents..." The heavy man smiled, revealing a single gold tooth among white pristine teeth.

"Right this way..." Sai brought Masako down the stair and led her to the basement door.

"B-But this is the basement." Masako looked up at the man who opened the door. "I-I should go..."

"Get in." The man shoved her down the stairs faster than Masako could react.

Masako groaned in pain as she slowly pushed herself off of the cold concrete floor. She looked up the stairs to see that the door was in fact metal on the inside, unlike the wooden appearance it had on the outside. _Clever..._ Masako looked around the room and saw several girls varying in ages from 18 to late twenties.

The first, looked about 20, had blonde hair and blue eyes. She was dressed in jean shorts and a pink tank top. Second was a girl looking no older than 18 who had long black hair and brown eyes. She was dressed in a black dress. Lastly was a girl with short brown hair and brown eyes. She looked to be in her late twenties and was dressed in a black skirt and black tank top.

"They got you too huh..." The blonde looked over at Masako with a saddened expression.

"I-I just needed a job...What is this place?" Masako continued to pretend that she did not know what was going on.

"I don't know...I got into a taxi at the airport and next thing I know I woke up down here...My name is Naomi."

"Mia." Masako made up a fake name.

"I'm Saki." The black haired girl spoke softly.

"Rana." The brunette spoke.

"Rana and I were walking home from a bar when we were grabbed..." Saki spoke in a shy tone.

Masako looked around the room and saw it was all stone with no windows. There was a single staircase that led to the metal door.

"Oh you're hurt." Naomi pointed at Masako's scratched up arm.

Masako looked down at her arm. "It's just a scratch, I'll be okay. But now... we need to find a way out of here..."

Masako was beginning to wonder if coming here was a bad idea after all...


	6. Sisterly Bonds

Time passed by slowly in the dark basement. Masako had been walking around the room, examining it for any possible way out but was only met with more cold stone walls. _Looks like I will just have to keep playing my role until I find an opening to save all of us..._

The door to the basement slowly opened as a group of men wearing masks and dressed in all black, wearing black masks came down the stairs. The other girls backed away and Masako followed suit in attempts to maintain her cover.

The men roughly grabbed the girls who began to scream.

"Let go of me!" Masako shouted as one of the men grabbed her.

"Man women don't know how to shut up!" The tallest man grabbed Masako's wrists and roughly guided her upstairs as the other men guided the other girls. The girls were led to a ballroom with a stage in the center. The room was filled with men dressed in suits as well as a single video camera set up by the stage.

The girls were led backstage and locked in a large dressing room. A girl with long black hair and deep green eyes stood in front of a clothing rack that was stockpiled with skimpy clothing.

_Masumi?! I can't blow my cover yet... _Masako was filled with mixed emotions. Half of her wanted to rush and hug the sister she had not seen in so long, while the other half restrained her into maintaining her role as a victim.

"Get dressed...They will come to bring you out shortly..." Masumi spoke in a soft tone. She sounded broken inside. Masako could not imagine what Masumi had gone through all of these years.

Masumi was sickly thin and dressed in a black mini-dress.

Masako kept her head down, hoping that Masumi would not notice that it was her.

"What is going on here?! I want to go home!" Saki shouted.

Masumi looked unfazed. "Please don't fight this...it will only get you harmed..."

"Why are you working for them?" Naomi snapped.

Masumi clenched her hands into fists. "I do what I have to..." Masumi then turned and walked away.

_She looks so broken..._ Masako felt a surge of pain her her heart. Seeing how dim her sister's eyes look filled her with sorrow.

Masumi returned, rolling a second rack of clothes. "Please...get dressed or _they _will make you...and they are not gentle or kind...pick whatever you like..." Masumi avoided eye contact with the group.

"These are a little revealing..." Saki spoke softly.

"Let's just do what they say and once we see an opening we can run." Masako spoke as she pulled two articles off of the rack.

The girls each changed into the little articles of clothing. Masako felt slightly uncomfortable but she had to wear similar clothing during an undercover operation a few years ago, so she could handle it. She changed into a black mini skirt and a black tube top belly shirt. She looked around to see Saki dressed in a pink baby-doll nightgown that showed her bra and panties through it. Rana was in a pair of jean short-shorts and a purple v-neck that left her abdomen exposed. Naomi was in a pink mini skirt and pink v-neck tank top.

"Please don't fight...I have seen too many girls hurt for trying..." Masumi spoke, just above a whisper.

Masako was still avoiding looking at Masumi, she could not let Masumi know that it was her. The men who brought the girls upstairs entered the room again.

"Aw man, I was hoping that I'd get to help you get dressed." The tallest man gripped Masako's chin with a sickening grin on his face.

_Sorry to disappoint you sicko..._ "P-Please let us go, we won't tell the cops, we promise..."

Masako heard Masumi let out a faint gasp.

"I-I'll escort this one...These girls seem skittish... and boss will be angry if the merchandise is damaged any further than what you have done already..." Masumi spoke, pointing out the scrape on Masako's arm.

"Fine...come here." The taller man grabbed Masako by the hair and put an electric collar around her neck, before pushing her away. "Take this and press it if she tries anything."

Masumi took a small black remote from the man and grabbed Masako's arm and guided her out the back door which led to an area behind the stage.

"M-Masako?" Masumi spoke in a whispered tone.

"Masumi..." Masako wrapped her arms around Masumi who broke down into silent sobs.

"What are you doing here?!" Masumi asked as she pulled herself together.

"I became a detective after you went missing...one of my partners is working undercover here and showed some pictures and I found out that you were here...I had to come..." Masako refused to let go of her sister. She feared that if she let go, all of this would disappear.

"If they find out you're a cop they'll kill you." Masumi pushed herself gently out of Masako's grasp.

"I know...but I have a plan to get everyone out." Masako explained.

"Masako there are hundred of people out there and half of them work for the boss..." Masumi knew there was no way her sister could escape which made her feel an overwhelming sense of guilt.

"I know...but trust me, after tonight you will be able to leave this place...I promise. Now keep acting like you don't know who I am." Masako gave Masumi a reassuring smile.

"O-Okay..." Masumi trusted her older sister. Masako always seemed to know the right thing to do. Even after all of these years she still had that sense of trust towards her sister.

Masumi grabbed Masako's arm as Masako returned to her scared persona. This was easier since the fear was actually genuine...She hoped that her plan would work, that she could walk out of here with her sister and put this whole ordeal behind them...


	7. To Free Them

The music that was playing on the other side of the curtain began to grow quiet and a male voice was heard.

"Now this is a special treat...this masterpiece is in excellent physical shape, but we will be marking it down due to a mishap in handling. My apologies gentlemen..."

Masumi quickly left here sister's side as the curtain opened. Masako was blinded a moment from the bright lights. As her eyes adjusted she saw the room of people. It was mostly men but a few women. Masako could feel every set of eyes peering at her. She had never felt so exposed in her whole life...The men had some women dressed in clothes that barely covered them, sitting on their laps and serving them drinks. _This world is sick..._ Masako thought to herself upon seeing how many people were here to buy innocent people as if they were property.

The voice started again. "We will start the bidding at 800,000 yen..."

A beep was heard each time right before the voice would speak.

_How is this happening...how can people seriously think of another human being as property..._

_"800,000..."_

_"850,000..."_

_"900,000..."_

"M-My apologies gentlemen but we have also just confirmed some...quiet shocking information with this piece...If you gentlemen have a thing for cops...Don't worry about fighting...we will personally handle packaging..."

Masako's eyes widened. _H-How... _Masako tried to piece together how they had found out she was a cop. _Masumi? No...she wouldn't...they must have this whole place wired..._ Masako knew her sister. She knew that Masumi would never tell them that Masako was a cop. It only made sense that someone had overheard them talking to each other a few moments ago backstage.

She looked around only to hear the bids continue at a faster rate.

_"1,000,000..."_

_"1,500,000..."_

_"Sold...for 1,500,000 yen..."_

Masako felt an arm grab her roughly and pull her back behind the curtain. The man had a black mask on as he gripped tightly to Masako's wrists.

"You are all going to jail for this..." Masako smirked.

"Yea right...shut it bitch." The man laughed as he began to tie Masako's wrist. She struggled and stomped on the man's foot with great force.

"Ah you bitch!" The man smacked Masako across the face before lifting her back to her feet by her hair. "A guy paid good money for you so be a good little play thing." He tightly tied Masako's wrist and tossed her into a dark closet, slamming the door and locking it behind her.

Masako began feeling around in the dark. She could not see anything around her. She slipped her high heel off and began to rub the rope against the rough edge repeatedly. _I need my hands free..._ She felt a relieving snap as the rope broke. She began feeling around with her hands when she heard a scream. _Masumi..._ She rammed against the door feeling a lot of pain in her shoulder but she kept going. _one...two...three!_ Masako threw herself against the door as hard as she could and it finally broke open. She ran as soon as her mind processed what was in front of her. The heavy set man from earlier was standing, dressed in a black suit and had a hand gun pointed at a kneeling Masumi's forehead.

"Hey!" Masako shouted as the man turned to look at her.

"Why are there so many loose ends?!" The man shouted as three men ran towards Masako. "It is a shame, you were my favorite but if the cops know about you then I can't keep you around..." The stared emotionless at Masumi.

Masako kicked the first man in the head, knocking him out instantly. Masako punched the second man in the gut, causing him to bend over to catch his breath, clearly caught off guard by how hard Masako could hit. The third man punched Masako in the stomach causing her to gasp for air. Masako forced herself to her feet again and punched the man in the throat before running towards her sister.

The next few moments seemed to happen is slow motion... The back door was broken down...screams and gunshots were heard on the other side of the curtain. The room began to fill with officers dressed in riot armor. A louder shot was heard and Masako looked down to see a small hole in her chest.

"Masako!" Masumi screamed in panic as tears filled her eyes.

Three more shots were heard as Masako fell to the cold wooden floor. She turned to see the heavy set man fall to the floor with three bullet holes.

Masumi rushed to Masako's side.

"No Masako..." Masumi had tears in her eyes.

"Heh...I...promised this would be your last day here...I'm glad I could keep...at least...one promise..." Masumi remembered Yasu telling her to not go and get herself hurt...yet here she was..._ I'm sorry Yasu..._ "M-Masumi...whe-when a guy names Yasu...comes...tell him...I'm sorry..."

"Get a medic in here now!" A familiar rough voice shouted. It was Mr. Ayato, dressed in black dress pants, a white button up shirt and black tie. "Don't you go and die on us Murai. I told you not to get involved!"

"Sorry sir...I just-" Masako began.

"No more talking...We'll discuss this later. Stay awake." Mr. Ayato turned his head away. A hint of pain in his voice.

Two paramedics rushed in with a stretcher.

Masako pointed toward the door to the dressing room where the other girls were and three officers rushed over.

The medics got Masako onto the stretcher. Masumi refused to leave Masako's side all the way to the hospital. As Masako slipped into unconsciousness she could here her sister's sobs...


End file.
